fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA045
Synopsis Upon exiting the Agartha Mountain, Yazmyne, Nick, Dante, and Megumi are transported to a dark hall with their Pokemon. At Yazmyne's command Elekid brightens the area with his electricity while Solock and Electrike assist. They realize that this "dark hall" is actually a dark house. Nick suggests that they recall their Pokemon for the time being and he offers to carry Yazmyne's belongings due to her broken arm. They all agree but Yazmyne keeps Elekid to have some light. They al begin walking inspecting the house. Megumi asks if anyone has an idea of what could be happening. Yazmyne assumes a Ghost or Psychic-Type Pokemon is playing a trick on them. All they have to do is find the Pokemon and defeat it though she admits that it's easier said than done. The four of them continue to search rooms, using the flashlight function on their Pokedexes. Megumi comes across some toys and doll clothes. Nick finds a large playroom that even has a slide. Yazmyne finds another room riddled with books, and Megumi comes across a dusty kitchen. They all say the place is a regular house that hasn't been cleaned in years. Anthony guesses that the Pokemon here probably belonged to someone who is deceased and the Pokemon never left. She looks through her dex and shows a picture of Banette who are believed to be born out of malice as well haunting a place that has abandoned them in some way. Nick vouches that the Gastly evolutionary line could be behind this, but Yazmyne points out that aside from being transported to this creepy place, nothing has happened. However, as she says that, a mirror image appears in front of Yazmyne who freaks out. Suddenly, everyone is seeing double as well. The room becomes distorted, which bothers everyone expect for Megumi's Gothita and Nick's Solrock. The trainers don't notice their calmness and the four trainers run upstairs before there are more illusions with yellow balls of light hovering around the room. They all trip and fall though Yazmyne manages to keep her arm safe. Soon, a misty haze and pulse overcomes with room with until two glinting red eyes glare at the coordinators and the blaze turns crimson red, causing Yazmyne to scream that it's blood. The darkness is then outlines in purple and the wave becomes stronger until it turns into a visage of an red dragon. Yazmyne calls to Nick who's already on it. He calls for Solrock who doesn't respond because it cannot feel any of the danger his trainer is experiencing. The four of them run down the halls to get away and chuckles are heard. After getting to a safe place the four of them pant. Megumi says it's a good thing that they all manage to stick together, but Yazmyne is more concerned about what kind of Pokemon is doing this. Anthony proposes that it must be multiple Pokemon, a Psychic-Type to teleport them to this house. Nick is frustrated with his Solrock, who has never been disobedient. Anthony points out that Solrock and Gothita have been perfectly fine, and Megumi realizes that it's because they, as Psychic-Types, are not going to be affected by the influence of weak Psychic-Type moves, suggesting that these Pokemon are probably in their first stages. Yazmyne hyothesized the moves that they've seen so far: Teleport, Double Team, Confuse Ray, Psychic, Hazr and Scary Face. The closest Pokemon that fits that description is a Dusclops or Duskoir but neither of them can learn Scary Face. The group does not understand until they see rings of ghostly figures directly above them in the large corridor and each of them has a wave of darkness envelops the room, followd by ghostly flames. Yazmyne says that Aerodactyl cannot get rid of them, but Megumi calls out to her Ninetales. She tells Ninetales to perk up her tail. The others do not understand until Ninetales begins attracting the darkness to the ghost's surprise. Megumi explains that her Ninetales as the Flash Fire ability with attracts flames and makes her Ninetales stronger. Yazmyne also has an idea. She recalls that Ninetales can use Calm Mind, which gives Ninetales a lot of focus. Yazmyne thinks that Ninetales can find the Pokemon if she uses Calm Mind. Megumi is up for it an makes the command. Ninetales glows light blue and she gets a reading of sorts and begins leaving the group. Ninetales takes them upstairs where everyone is sudenly levitated and tossed across the room. Nick latches onto one of Solrock's rocky protrusions. Solrock hates being touched there and begins levitating Nick and the others with Confusion instead before angrily dropping them. However, they all do not fall. They all continue levitating and realize that one of the Pokemon is using Psychic on them.Tired of it all, Yazmyne offers to have Elekid blow up the place with his unstable electricity, which the others immediately shut down. They wonder how to get out but there is not any indication of how to find the Pokemon outside of Ninetales' Calm Mind. The Fox Pokemon begins floating up on her own. Megumi follows Nintelates until they reach the top level. Megumi then recalls Ninetales, believing she has done her work. Megumi proposes one last thought. She believes that the Pokemon are somewhere on the top floor. However, they have been trying to search for the Pokemon, not attract them to us. Yazmyne understands and calls out Eevee and asks her to perform Refresh. Eevee glows and releases colorful rainbow waves that soothes everyone. Eevee's Refresh causes the fireballs to fade. The ominous spells cease and everyone falls onto the floor as weightlessness is gone. Attracted to Eevee's soothing aura, a Zorua, Ralts, Duskull, and Frillish reveal themselves. Nick says that he say a picture of those four Pokemon in the halls, causing Megumi to hit him for not saying anything. With the four Pokemon exposed, an irritated Yazmyne prepares to give Elekid the order to blow everything up now, but they all stop her. Realizing the situation the Pokemon begin to hide, but Solrock uses Confusion on them to control them. With the illusions and natural disasters gone, everyone finds their way outside and Solrock releases the four Pokemon from its Confusion control. Nick checks his Pokenav and happily says that this big house is positioned five days away from Agartha Mountain and a day's walk away from Freesia City, causing Yazmyne to panic since she has not trained properly for her gym battle. She proposes how they should torture the four Pokemon. Megumi hits her on the head too to knock of her suddenly destructive behavior. Yazmyne complains that these Pokemon took away five days worth of adventure and training to master Bagon's Dragon Claw. The others offer no sympathy, but they wonder what to do with the four of them, who are a little frightened. The four of them are hesitant to separate until Megumi explains that they will not be so alone if they branch out from this rusty old house. Nick presents the picture that he found of the four Pokemon with the lady in it, whom he correctly assumes is deceased, causing the Ralts to wimper a bit. Outside of the house, they see signs for a contruction site that has been delayed. One of the construction workers comes out and says that they have been unable to perform construction as something keeps destroying their machines. The worker explains that the old woman who passed away authorized the destruction of her mansion in her will to build a clinic for humans and Pokemon to heal them as they left the treacherous Agatha Mountain in their journey. The four Pokemon are stunned by this revwelation and question their recent actions. Anthony subsetuqnely proposes that they catch them and train them to be well-behaved Pokemon. Megumi wonders why and Anthony says that these four Pokemon know really cool attacks and they all worked together to well to prank and scare them. Nick pulls out his dex and reads that Duskull was the one who frightened them with Mean Look to turn the darkness red. Zorua caused the human-like illusions with Double Team and its Illusion ability. Anthony uses his dex to realize Frillish confused them all with Confuse Ray and Mist. The room wasn't distorted; rather, Duskull made them seem like the room was distorted. Yazmyne turns to the little Ralts and wonders what part it played in the mayhem. Megumi scans the Fairy-Type, who is revealed to know Hypnosis, which dispels any remaining questions. Anthony asks the Pokemon is they would like to join them. Anthony finds Duskull and its gruff look perfect for a guy like him and decides to take it, but Frillish chooses him instead. Meanwhile, Eevee rushes up to the little Zorua who is umimpressed by the Normal-Type. Zorua runs around her and Megumi wants the Zorua, calling it the most adorable Pokemon she's seen. Zorua jumps onto Megumi's shoulders then off onto Nick's head, claiming Nick as her trainer. When Megumi settles for Ralts, Yazmyne had already bonded with the Fairy-Type and captured it. As a result, Megumi is left with the creepy Duskull who likes her plenty. Major Events *Yazmyne and Megumi encounter Nick and Dante *Yazmyne catches a Gothita. *Nick catches a Zorua. *Megumi catches a Sableye. *Dante catches a Trapinch. *Yazmyne and her rivals Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Megumi *Dante Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Yazmyne's; newly captured) *Munchlax (Dante's) *Trapinch (Dante's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Clefairy (Nick's) *Zorua (Nick's; newly captured) *Magby (Megumi's) *Sableye (Megumi's; newly captured) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures